You Looked Cute As A Boy And Still Are: A Sluff Fanfiction
by phoenixbettencourt517
Summary: Duff had been best friends with Slash for a couple of years now and adores him. What he doesn't know however is that Duff loves him more than that of a best friend... As seen on FicWad: @Alienguts
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Duff, can you come here for a second?" Slash requested to his chum, Duff McKagan, who was practicing for the band's next show. Duff stood up and walked over to Slash, wondering what he wanted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Look at this picture of you", Slash cooed, "you were such a cute little boy. Just look at you with those chubby cheeks"

Duff's face turned red with embarrassment. He thought that he looked quite weird as a child and in fact still does to this day to the point of wondering why women idolize him. However, he knew how Slash was and has grown used to his friend complimenting him. Duff had been best friends with him for a couple of years now and adores him. What Slash doesn't know however is that Duff loves him more than that of a best friend.

"Really? Do you really think so?"

Slash laughed, thinking how silly Duff sounded.

"Of course, silly. Much cuter than I was".

"That's a bullshit lie, dude", Duff denied, "you were so damn with that hair of yours. Especially with those cute puppy dog eyes".

"Stop it, Duff!" Slash giggled, covering his flushed face, "you must be saying that just to be nice. Honestly, I think that I'm very ugly".

Duff felt stunned when he heard this and held him against the wall and whispered to him to not say that again.

"But Duffie", Slash whined, "it's true though!"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"NO...it's not"

"Yes it i-"

In advance to Slash arguing with Duff, Duff grabbed his armpits and tickled them. It felt a bit painful due to armpit hair, but it gave him the jitters and it made him giggle.

"Hahahaha! Duff st-st-stop!"

But Duff refused to listen to Slash's pleads. All he wanted to hear was his laughter, and his voice. It made his erection harden a little bit.

"No", Duff said teasingly, "not until you admit that you're cute".

Slash tried to say it so Duff can stop. But it was fairly hard for him to breathe due to laughing so hard. Catching his breath, he cried out,

"Okay! I'm cute! I'm cute! I'm the cutest human to exist on Earth! Just stop tickling me, Duff! Please!"

Duff released his armpits and within a moment afterwards, he wrapped his lips over Slash's adam's apple and sucked on it for a moment. The feeling of Duff's tongue on the tip of his throat made Slash feel a bit uneasy and made him start sweating from his forehead. This wasn't like Duff what so ever. He wouldn't be doing what he was doing right now, since they're men and the fact that they're friends and NOT boyfriends.

"Duff? What are you doing?"

Duff looked up at his beautiful brown eyes, still licking the lump of his throat and said to him,

"I'm tasting you, baby. Your girlfriend was right. You DO taste good!"

Slash raised a brow, confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

But Duff ignored him and added,

"I just wish that I can taste more of you"

Slash disgusted pushed Duff afar from him.

"What has gotten into you? Did you drink more vodka even though Axl told you not to drink anymore until further of notice?"

"No", Duff lied

Axl Rose had told Duff to keep out from drinking vodka until he says so to prevent from him doing actions that will have the police involved. Actions like the incident the week before when Duff had gotten into an argument with a woman on his way home which resulted the police being involved. Slash squinted his eyes at him, knowing that he's possibly being dishonest.

"Are you sure?"

Duff gave him a goofy grin.

"Yeah"

Slash rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing that Duff won't tell the truth

"Whatever. But if I see you doing so, I WILL tell Axl".

"Okay, Saulie".

Slash walked out of the room to check how Izzy was doing. Before he shut the door, he called out,

"Keep practising, and NO drinking!"

Slash shutted the door, leaving Duff having his dirty thoughts coming back to him.

"Oh, Saul", he sighed, "if only you realized how much I want to make out with you and make you feel like a bitch."

Now, Duff had to figure out how to convince Slash into having a little fun with him. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Since tonight is a drinking night for Slash, maybe I can convince him with a bottle of Jack Daniels. He can never say no to that".

Thinking of this excited Duff. He couldn't wait to play with his playboy-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was finally the night that Duff's dreams come true. He had waited over two years for this moment to arrive. Duff was so excited

he thought that he would blow up any second now.

"Oh, Saul", he sighed to himself, "I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't wait to see your face, your hard cock, and especially your presence near me".

Duff had to get himself dressed to look good for Slash. But first, he had to decorate his bedroom for it to have an exotic atmosphere. As he was planning it, Duff got worried. How will he and Slash have their fun without the rest of the band knowing? Thinking about this made Duff's heart rate increase and made his forehead sweaty. All of a sudden, he then remembered that Axl Rose was going to be at a strip club tonight with Izzy for the usual. Picking up chicks to have sex with. And Steven Adler would be at a party with his other friends and said that would be home after 3:30am. This made Duff sigh with relief and got back to work without any worries.

Duff picked up the garbage from his floor, made his bed nice and neat, organized his books and his records from A-Z, vacuumed his floor sprinkled rose petals on his bed, plugged in two different lava lamps, one pink and one red and placed it on two of his bedsides, took out his Led Zeppelin IV record and placed it on his record player, sprayed Slash's favourite cologne all over the room, not overdoing it, and finally grabbed Slash's Jack Daniels bottle out of the freezer and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Duff was full of triumph as he looked all over the bedroom and saw how much of an amazing job that he has done. Now, Duff had to clean himself up.

Duff walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower, dried himself up with a towel, put on his gray boxers, brushed his natural blonde hair put on makeup and took out of his closet a white Nike crop top and blue jeans. He put on his outfit and checked himself out in the mirror.

"I look so sexy", he said to himself full of pride, "Slash will think that I look so beautiful, especially with this crop top on since it shows off my abs'. I wonder if he will get a harder dick because of that?"  
Now all that Duff had to do is to wait for his bitch to come home.

As he was lying in bed, listening to the song Rock and Roll, he decided to have some fun with himself. So he unzipped his zipper from his jeans put his hand inside his boxers, pulled out his cock, and started to stroke it gently. Dirty thoughts started to appear right before his eyes. Thoughts of Slash deepthroating his cock, bouncing on his cock, him begging Duff to eat his ass, and the one that made Duff's dick hardest of all is the thought of hearing Slash's loud, yet lusty moans in his ears, pleading him to fuck him harder and deeper.

"Mmm", Duff moaned softly, still playing with myself, "he doesn't know what's waiting for him at home".

Slash was getting drunk at the bar, drinking Jack Daniels, Vodka, and Corona. He was having a good time until the bartender cut him off.

"What's the big idea, dude?" Slash babbled at the man, "I'm trying to have fucking fun you party-pooper asshole".

The bartender looked at him in the eye and said sternly,

"Sir, I'm preventing you from accidentally killing yourself from alcohol poisoning. I do not want to be responsible nor want to have my business closed down because of your death. Now do you want me to call a taxi to take you home, sir?"

Slash thought for a moment then made up his decision. He sighed glumly.

"Fine, call a damn taxi"

The man nodded and picked up the phone and called a taxi. While the bartender was doing that, Slash decided to flirt with a couple of girls that were right beside him.

"Hey you sexy babes", he smiled dumbly at them, "want me to take you home and have some fun with me?"

The two females looked at him disgusted and slapped him on the cheek. He rubbed his cheek and said to himself,

"Girls. Can't get them right even if you try hard enough to please them"

While Slash was in his own thoughts, the bartender went up to him and snapped his fingers in his face, startling Slash.

"Sir, your taxi will be here in a few minutes"

Slash nodded and went back to his blank thoughts.

A few minutes later, the taxi parked right in front of the bar. The car horn beeped. But Slash wasn't listening. This was until the bartender called out,

"Sir! Your taxi is here!"

Slash stumbled out of the bar, opened the door, went inside the taxi, and closed the door.

"Where do you want me to take you, sir?" the taxi driver asked politely, tipping his fedora.

Slash told him the address of Duff's house. The driver nodded as he turned on the engine to start the car. Moments later, the taxi started moving and the last thing that Slash saw before he passed out in the car was the front of the bar.

"Where is he?" Duff wondered impatiently, "it's 12:30am, he should be home by now"

Duff had finished getting ready for Slash to arrive two hours earlier and he still hasn't come home yet. Time felt like as if it were going very slowly.

"I have done this just for him and this is what get?" Duff mumbled angrily to himself as he replayed the Led Zeppelin IV record,"having to wait a couple hours for his ass to come home? This is bullshit!"

Just as Duff was about rambled how he could have drunk three bottles of vodka from the time he left to the time he comes back, he heard the door open from downstairs and a voice calling out,

"Duff! I'm home!"

Duff recognized that drunken voice from none other than Slash. Thinking about it made Duff irritated a bit.

"About time", he said to himself

"Yo, Duff where are you?!" Slash called out

"I'm up in the bedroom", Duff replied in a horny voice, "come upstairs right now. We need to talk about your punishment".

Slash was puzzled.

"What the fuck are you talking about my punishment? Are you my mother all of a sudden?"

Duff giggled to himself and replied,

"No, you idiot. Just come upstairs and you will see"

Slash rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But if it has to with something babyish, I will beat your ass"

And with that, Slash walked upstairs, holding the rail.

The fun was about to begin...  



End file.
